WHAT A FAMILY IS LIKE
by DevilishAngel21
Summary: Tony was, without doubt, his fatherly figure because why wouldn't he be? Peter has looked up to him his entire life and now that the whole Avengers are back, as a BIG HAPPY FAMILY Peter finally gets a taste of what it is like to have more that one person he can rely on. But the happiness is one thing and not being able to remember the most crucial years of his childhood is another
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic I hope you like it. **Infinity war is so** **not happening in this Universe! **

* * *

The cool Polluted air settled in his burning lungs as he greedily sucked in for air. The New York City below him made it easier to concentrate on anything but his momentary anxiety. Crouching on the Edge of one of the high skyscrapers Peter tried to calm his pounding heart, not to set off the distress signal in his suit that Tony has installed. Peter took in another deep breath before he flopped down on the roof looking at the few stars he could see in the sky.

Since May found out about his _Abilities_ things have been different back home. It wasn't that they didn't talk or she was to pissed off at him but just sad and extremely worried about his nightly activities and somewhat relieved that she knew why he was acting weird for the past few months. She did have a word with Tony about it and Peter had been mortified when his aunt had expressed her colourful vocabulary towards the hero for including him a war. And war reminded him how the fugitive/Rogue Avengers were back in the city and in the Business because since their disappearance the crime rate was just up the sky and the President just brushed the angry and arrogant Ross out of the way when he himself realised the importance of having this super team with the country and the world.

He was yet to meet them since he has been super busy to get back on top of his class and the after school Decathlon practice. He even rejoined the Robotics club and till now has been on the top of each of his classes. Peter was in Junior year now. He was still the same Peter Parker he could ever be but things around him have definitely changed. He had somewhat become the talk of the school for ditching Liz, but Ned kept on insisting that girls were noticing him more. Yeah as if! Flash has shifted from verbal bullying to being more Physical. Shoving him on the ground, nearly hitting him with his car (had it not been for his Spidey senses) Dropping food in his head and the most embarrassing had been when he poured water on his head and his shirt had been soaked wet. ( Believe me, no one was complaining, especially the girls once they saw the Abs through his thin shirt.) Not that he noticed of course.

He however still remembered what had happened today to set his Anxiety off. During Lunch Flash had somehow shoved him into a locker and locked it from the outside before laughing and walking off. Peter remembered his heart beating in his ears and not being able to breathe, He remembered the weight of the debris and cement on him, the dust he had sucked in trying to breathe, he remembered crying for help. He was sure he would have gone into a full-blown Anxiety + Panic attack had it not been for Michelle who had opened the locker, standing next to a very concerned Ned.

Other than that Peter was Okay. He was fine.

His thoughts were interrupted when Karen spoke in a gentle tone. " _Peter, It's 12:30. Curfew ended half an hour ago."_ Peter cursed under his breath and jumped to his feet before he rushed to the edge and jumped head first loving the feel of adrenaline course through his body. He shot a web a few feet before he turned into a bud-sandwich and rushed home.

" Man! MAy is going to kill me!" he whispered as he entered the familiar neighbourhood.

* * *

Tony wiped the grease off his hands, looking at Bruce who was concentrating looking down the microscope. Not that he would admit but having a lab mate was nice. That did remind him of Peter. He has not seen the kid for a while now since the Avengers came back. They have been Living in the Compound with the rest of team Ironman And truth be told, Tony may or may not have bought the Stark tower once again after seeing the winter soldier and Captain America a few feet away from him. He was not a child to not act civilly but the people in front of him had just broken him. Oh, he was not going to show it to these people but he strongly disliked the Captain and his ' _best friend_ ' so much right now to forgive him right away like the rest of the team.

He may seem stupid to his company people but he needed his own place to get away when he had to. He also wanted Peter to have a place to go to when he was in trouble or needed immediate medical attention. He was not going to admit it to the kid but he had grown on to him and Tony absolutely loved it. The kid was so precious to the world with his Bambi eyes and cheerful behaviour that Tony even though acted like he was not showing anything couldn't feel warm on the inside.

And Tony was definitely not going to show how the absence of the teenager was affecting him. He missed his forever ongoing chatter, and innocent conversations and curiosity about what he was doing, about science, and Tony could not be more proud when he received May's message, which happens more often now, telling him how Peter was on top of his classes and staying out of trouble.

He looked down his phone when a message from Happy popped up and frowned reading the context. _' No daily report from the kid today.'_ Tony hmphed and sat on the chair, oblivious to the scientist who was observing hid unusual behaviour since all of them came back.

Tony got up and walked to his privet lab frowning. "Friday activate Protocal: Babymonitor." He pulled a chair and looked at the monitor to see the suit activate and Peter quietly ask Karen about crime in the area. That alone had been a warning bell in his mind. ' Quiet from this kid was a no go itself.'

He saw him swing around the city and stop a few muggings, and store robbery and help an old lady cross street. But the second warning was when these jobs were done without saying anything. Peter had been too quiet today and Tony found it unsettling.

He fast-forwarded it to the part where Peter was on the skyscraper not talking. He saw through the eye monitor Peter looking at the sky before the AI had reminded it was over his curfew. Tony pressed his lips together and stood up before saying. " FRIDAY, send Happy a message telling him to pick the kid up from school and bring him to the tower."

He looked at the time and sighed when the watch read 3:30 and pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked out of his lab and passed the common area barely looking up to see the others still up watching a movie and walked towards the Elevator ignoring how everyone was looking at him and FRIDAY took him to his floor. Tony sighed deeply and walked into his room, changing into his pyjamas and hopped into bed, Still concerning over Peter.

Another thing that Kid changed in his life was how responsible he had become over a couple of months. He would tell the kid to got to sleep at reasonable hours and himself had stopped working all night long and actually get some sleep himself.

God, Tony felt like he has suddenly become a dad.

* * *

The change in Tony's behaviour was something that surprised the whole team. He appeared warmer if you could say that and they were curious about his behaviour. He would spend long hours in his Privet lab working on something no one was allowed to know about. He constantly checked his phone during certain hours of the day and would sometimes be disappeared to the tower for the whole day.

Not only that but, Pepper and Happy all seemed to know why he was so different and Pepper and Happy could not be more happy about it. The team noticed but didn't ask because while Civil, he had not accepted them back into his lives. Not that they were not trying, they knew that they all were responsible for the current state of the team and wanted to do everything to change things back to how it used to be.

But the Question remained, What happened that Tony was so... Different?

\\\\\


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was so tired when he got up the next morning he actually wanted to cry. He felt a slight headache and ringing in his ears but ignored it, blaming it on his lack of sleep. Last night he had hardly gotten any sleep because he kept on dreaming about the fight and being crushed under the warehouse. He has been suffering from nightmares ever since he came back, but it's not like he was going to tell anyone about it. He already had Aunt May fuss over him ever since and he was not a baby! He was Spiderman! He can handle the nightmares all by himself.

He got up from his bed and dragged his feet towards the bathroom for a quick shower before putting his clothes on and using whatever hair gel was left in the almost finished tube to set his untamable hair. Finally happy with his looks he sneaked a look at his face and cringed at the sight of Dark circles under his eyes. A long sigh escaped his mouth, 'It was going to be a looong day.' He patted his cheeks and mumbled, "Smile Pete and no one will notice."

Quickly grabbing his bag and shoving his books inside, along with the homework he looked around the room frantically for his binder consisting his assignment and let out a victorious 'Aha!' when he found it sitting next to his mask.

Finally putting his suit, books and all necessary items inside he looked at himself in the mirror once more when Aunt May knocked on the door. "Peter. Are you up? You're going to be late!" Making him roll his eyes but smile at the same time.

He opened his door and found himself standing in front of his aunt and gave her his biggest smile. "Good morning Aunt May." He kissed her cheek and looked at her again. Warmth settled in his body at the sight of Love in her eyes. Love for him.

"Good morning Pete. Your breakfast is on the table, grab your granola bars if you are going to go for petrol and the money for Lunch next to your plate. I am Late for work so I will see you later, alright?" She kissed his forehead and her fingers itched to ruffle his soft hair but she knew he had set it so it was okay.

Once May left the smile slipped a little. Peter practically inhaled the food and grabbed the money, shoving it in his pocket before he rushed to the kitchen and picked up a few breakfast bars.

He cursed under his breath and ran towards the front door, picking up his skateboard, locking the door and running out of the apartment. Gliding through the streets he rushed to reach school so he was not late again.

By the time he rode the Subway and got off the station to reach school he still had ten minutes left before the warning bell.

He obviously did not notice how people glanced at him even for a second when he passed by them, or that a few girls ferociously whispered amongst each other.

He saw Ned and smiled at him. " Hey Ned!" both the geeks smiling a goofy smile before doing their secret handshake. Peter turned to open his locker and for a second his smile slipped but he shook his head and put his books inside before he Got ready for his first period.

He knew that people around him always came to know he was not okay when he was to quiet. So even if he had to fake his enthusiasm and happiness, he can manage that because Spiderman is not weak.

They walked to the first class they shared, talking about the latest Lego Star destroyer set that Ned saw and was saving to buy it. Peter wanted to contribute but Ned refused.

" You save money for the Robotics club. You know the competition is in three months. You would need the money to buy parts." Ned smiled at his friend and Peter wordlessly nodded.

Sometimes, just sometimes he hated that they were not rich. But Peter always told himself that, as long as he had his Aunt May he was the richest man in the whole world.

The first period was English and they were reading a new chapter today. Peter, already read and learned the chapter stared at his book lost in thoughts. He knew that May had put up certain conditions for him to continue being Spiderman. One, that he needed to focus on studies as much as he did before the ordeal, Second, He needed to tell if he had any injuries immediately to either or Aunt May and Third, a reasonable time for patrolling.

He was okay with it as long as he got to become Spiderman.

* * *

Peter was fine. He was smiling. No one suspected a thing. He ignored a building headache and the sudden awareness of smell around him. He was fine.

He took deep breaths to calm himself down when the bathroom door opened and Flash came inside, smirking when he saw him.

"Look like Shit, Parker. But then again when do you not." the bully snorted and Peter pressed his lips together, ignoring the loud ringing in his ears. _I am_ _Fine._

He washes his hands and walked outside. It was Lunch and It was going to be crowded in the hall. He suddenly stopped mid step. His breathing coming out a little to fast. He knew what was happening.

He could hear the people in the cafeteria laughing and talking, the sound of cutlery clicking against each other, the sound of their breath, he could hear the water going on somewhere, each heartbeat around him.

He was aware of the smell of different perfume mixed with sweat, the scent burning his nose. He was aware of the smell of food, but instead of making him hungry it made him want to put his head against the cool locker, gasping for air when he felt a presence behind him.

"Whats wrong parker? Can't even make it to the canteen huh?" Flash roughly pushed past him and if the hearing and smell was not overwhelming him the touch set every distress cell in his body on fire.

He was having a Panic attack, and he needed to get out of here. Peter rushed to the bathroom once again and slid on the floor, chest burning, his lungs not receiving enough oxygen. A chocked sob made way out of his mouth and all he was aware of was how badly he was shaking and not being able to breathe.

His senses were overpowering him and he didn't know what to do. He was hardly aware of the door opening and the rushed footsteps, his wristwatch beeping or someone calling his name.

He felt black dots appear before his eyes but the darkness scared him so much. It reminded him of the dark water he had fallen into while trying to stop Toomes.

He was not aware of another set of rushed footsteps and that someone was patting his cheeks. He felt so tired. His body finally giving away. Maybe, Just maybe he won't dream this time.

* * *

Tony had just stepped into the kitchen, nodding at Sam who sat at the Kitchen island and made himself a cup of coffee.

He had asked May how Peter was and according to her, he was doing good But Tony had a hard time believing her.

Happy had already agreed to pick the kid up and Tony was planning to go there beforehand to make sure they had enough food for the day and Peter's favorite Icecream.

He took a sip of his coffee when Friday suddenly said. " _Monitor code red_." That had been enough for Tony to slam his cup down and rush towards the lab.

"Friday get the suit ready." He spoke hurriedly as he walked past the few team members around him.

Natasha raised her head to look at him and was somewhat surprised to see the worried and concerned look in his eyes. No one had the time to ask him what was wrong? or if he needed any help? As soon as the Armour was in tack Tony was off to God knows where. As for the genius himself, he was having a mini heart attack himself.

Monitor Code red was the signal that Peter was hurt but as soon as he was in the suit, FRIDAY read Peter's vitals and told him he was having a panic attack.

Tony landed near the school and his armor opened for him before his phone blared in his pocket.

Peter's name flashed on the screen and Tony picked up the phone still rushing towards the campus.

"M-Mr Stark. This is N-Ned. Peter... I don't know what is happening to him... he is not responding." Tony cursed under his breath and spoke in a calm manner to ease the poor boy on the phone.

"Its alright Ned, I am on the campus right now. Tell me where you are and try to make him breathe. Alright?" He walked past a few students who gawked at him but he didn't have the time to notice.

"W-we are in the bathroom near the cafeteria. It's straight from the entrance." Ned spoke with a shaky voice and Tony practically ran in the direction.

He opened the door to the boys' washroom and sucked a shape breath once he saw Peter.

He crouched down in front of the boy and patted his cheek lightly. "Kid... hey Peter I need you to calm down." Tony cursed when the panicked rise and fall of Peter's chest suddenly stopped and he fell limp in his arms.

"FRIDAY Vitals," Tony spoke gently as he brushed the kid's hair out of his sweaty face.

" _Current state Unconcious. No physical injuries. blood pressure higher than normal. If I may advise lowering your voice, Master Peter's enhance senses may have been the reason for the sudden Panic attack."_ Tony nodded and looked at Ned.

" I need you to call the Principle for me here okay. Peter will be fine, I promise." Tony spoke reassuringly not to scare the kid even more. Ned nodded and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Friday, Message Happy to pick us up from Peters school," Tony whispered, still massaging Peter's head lightly.

" _Already done boss. Estimate time of arrival: 9 minutes 32 seconds."_ _Tony_ shifted Peter into his Lap so it would be easier to pick him up once Happy arrives. Tony sighs before whispering, " Your going to give me a heart attack kid." still feeling the concern he felt for the teenager course through his body.

A few Minutes later both Ned and the principal came in, the latter shocked to find 'The Tony Stark' sitting on his bathroom floor. Tony smile his paparazzi smile at the principal who's eyes flickered between both the figure on the floor.

" I hope you don't mind me taking the kid home. " Tony picked him up once he received the message from Happy saying he was outside, frowning at how light he was.

"N-No off course not. You just have to fill the leave permission form." Principal Morita somehow managed to right himself but still starstruck.

"Let me just get him to the car and I will sign the papers as soon as he is inside." Tony walked past the headmaster and rushed to get the kid out of the school while the corridors were empty.

Happy frowned when he saw how pale and tired Peter looked and opened the door for them. Tony carefully placed Peter on the back seat and was about to rush back to the office when the principle and Ned walked in front of him.

Principal Morita smiled at him, his own concern showing as he passed a cardboard in his hand. Tony really appreciated the small gesture and nodded at the teacher in appreciation.

He took Peter's bag from Ned and thanked both of them before rushing towards his car. Tony gently lifter Peter's head and placed it on his lap when Happy started the car.

The sudden Music from the radio caused Peter to wince and whimper as he tried to cover his ears. Happy quickly turned the music off and Tony leaned down and whispered gently.

"Hey hey... its alright underoos, I got you." running his hand through his hair and watching as Peter snuggled into his lap before he went still again.

Tony sighed a breath of relief when he went back to sleep.

He really needed to talk to the kid. He didn't want him to think he was alone and couldn't rely on anyone.

Yeah, Tony became such a Dad when it came to Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! We need to _**clear a few things.**_

 _ **1) Peter Parker and every other character** are **from homecoming except for Flash. The one from Amazing Spiderman, he seems more like a Bully.**_

 _ **2) We are covering the nightmare part first so the rest of the story goes without much angst until later chapters.**_

* * *

Peter slowly woke up from his drowsy state and opened his eyes, squinting a little when his eyes came in contact with the blinding light. He blinked a few times before looking around and found himself in an all so familiar room. He was at the tower, he did not remember how he got here. Leaning on his elbows he looked at the digital watch and frowned when it read 4:32 pm. Slowly it started to come back to him, he was having a panic attack at school. But how did Mr Stark know?

Peter sat up straight and at the same moment the door opened and Tony walked inside. "Hey Kid, Good thing you are awake." The Billionaire smiled at the teen who tried to return the gesture but it came out mostly as a grimace. Peter brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed soothing circles on it, trying to make the increasing headache disappear. He then noticed a hand passing him some water and Advil. Peter took both of them and took the medicine to get rid of the pain. He drank the rest of the water before looking at Tony who was looking at him with concern. Oh, now he will think I am weak.

"Come on, get up. You have not eaten anything since breakfast, we need to get some food in you." Tony offered his hand for the teenager as support to get up, which he did and wobbled a bit before the older man steadied him on his feet. Both of them walked towards the kitchen in silence and Tony saw Peter sit down and smiled to himself. He warmed the Chinese takeout in the microwave before putting it on a plate for him and putting it in front of the teenager. Peter looked at his plate for a few seconds before he looked at his mentor and stammered a bit.

"You...You don't have to do this Mr Strak, I know you must be very busy. Please don't waste your time on me." playing with the fork in hand, averting his eyes to ignore the look on Mr Stark's face. He was however genuinely surprised when Mr Stark sat next to him and cupped his face, making him look at it.

"You have never been or will ever be a waste of time for me, Peter. You are important to me and I like having you around. Just because, I am Ironman or that I have meetings which Pepper forces me to go does not mean I can't take out time for you. So you don't have to think you don't have anywhere to go or anyone to talk to, because I care. I care a lot about you." Peter gulped, feeling his chest become heavy with all the emotions and warmth. He blinked a few times to get rid of the tears and cleared his throat.

"I-I Don't know what to say, Mr Stark... I... uh, this means a lot to me. Thank you." his voice was barely above whispers and Tony's heart clenched seeing the sincerity and warmth in those Bambi eyes. He smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Eat your food Underoos." His voice always calmed down Peter because for some reason, talking to Tony felt more than right. He was not going to admit it but Tony was definitely his fatherly figure. Tony was important.

Peter ate his food, or more like scarfed it down, he was that hungry and Tony watched him in amusement, making small jokes and usual comments about eating slowly or he would choke. It felt natural. Once Peter was finished he put his plate in the sink and filled a glass of water Gulping it down. He was buying time if you asked him. He knew what was going to come and he was kind of scared to admit it to Tony. They moved to the sitting area and Peter wanted to do nothing but curl up and disappear. He was looking anywhere but a Tony, again.

"Alright kid, now let's stop being shy and stuff and get straight to the topic." Tony turned to look at the teen who stiffened and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Let's start with what set your mood off yesterday, yeah?" Peter was definitely not expecting that. He looked at him with eyes wide opened and stuttered, "How...How did you know?" he meant it to come out more strongly but it came out as a squeak and Tony rolls his eyes.

"I just told you that I care about you. And you never miss daily report so I checked the Baby monitor to see if you were okay or not." Tony smirked at his bewildered face. Peter, however, was mentally debating if he should tell him about Flash bullying him, the warehouse incident, the nightmares or all of the above. He looked at Tony once more to see him waiting for him to speak and looked at his hands. Here goes nothing.

"I... um I have nightmares." He looked at Mr stark to see the confusion on his face but also the slight concern. "When I was- uh - going after Mr Toomes I somehow followed him to his warehouse. I-I don't know Mr Stark, h-he kept saying stuff and I was confused, I didn't notice it until it was too late and... and he knocked the pillars down and the t-the whole building fell on top of me." Peter clenched his eyes trying to breathe without having another Panic attack. He gulped the lump in his throat and continued, " I tried to get up b-but the weight was crushing and there was water and dust and I could not breathe. I-I was so scared." He looked at Tony and saw the look of pure fear and shock on his face. "I thought I was going to die. But then I remembered what you said and I wanted to prove that I am worth your time Mr Stark, not your suit or to be an Avenger. I got out... and y-you know the rest."

Both didn't say anything for a few seconds, Peter tried to think about anything else than that incident and Tony... Oh, Tony was freaking out. He felt like he wanted to strangle Toomes for doing that to his Kid and then Strangle Peter for not telling him sooner. HE finally managed to croak out.

"Kid... Peter Oh My God. Why Didn't you tell me sooner! I-I should not have taken the suit away... Oh my.. this is all my fault" He buried his head in his hand feeling so guilty when Peter removed his hands from his face. "It's not your fault Mr Stark. You took the suit away because I put other people in danger, you had the right to take it away and I didn't tell you because I-I didn't want you to think I was weak. Its just nightmares, I can handle them." He mumbled the last part and groaned when Tony Flicked him on his forehead, looking at him with an angry expression.

" Having Nightmares is not a sign of weakness. Everyone has Nightmares Peter. What is not okay is you hiding that you have nightmares and pretending to be oh so Happy!" He let out an angry huff and winced when he saw the Kid shrink back.

"From now onwards you talk okay. To me, to Happy, Pepper, May, anyone. But you talk, capisce? Peter nodded his head and sighed. " I am sorry if I worried you, Mr Stark." Peter looked at him sincerely and with a small smile making Tony chuckle. If he could, he was going to protect this kid forever from the world.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He patted the seat next to him and Peter, in days felt happy. "YEah!" He smiled brightly at Tony and Tony felt his heart sore."

* * *

Tony had Happy take Peter back home after movie and dinner together and told him to take it a day off today a rest. He was on his way back to the Compound, knowing that they were going to ask him questions, not that he was going to tell them.

Parking his car in the garage he sighed and fixed his hair before stepping out. Tony had only walked into the building when he saw Steve standing near the sitting area and got up when he saw him but stopped when Pepper entered the room.

"There you are!" She kissed his lips softly and smiled up at him. " I heard what happened. Is everything okay now?" She frowned at him and Tony smiled softly at her. He leaned down to kiss her again, a bright smile on his face.

"Everything is fine, I will tell you later." He pointed at Steve, who of course could hear everything and he knew that Tony had changed, was a little different since they came back but Steve has never seen Tony this happy. Pepper nodded her head and squeezed Tony's hands before turning around and leaving.

Tony turned to look at the super soldier and nodded his head as he walked closer, wanting to hear what he had to say to him, finally. Steve cleared his throat and looked at his hand before looking at the scientist.

"Look Stark, I- I wanted to apologise. I know I should have told you about... about 'that' before but I... You don't have to forgive me for keeping it from you but I wanted to talk to you on behalf of the team that...uh... that you know... we could try an be like we used to be before any of this happened." Steve winced a little and Tony found the whole jumbled apology so funny that his lips twitched a little. He was going to talk to them about this anyway so why not now.

"Yeah, I don't think I can ever forgive you-" Ignoring how captain winced "- But I am not stupid Steve. It hurt to know that you kept the real reason for my parent's death from me but I did my research and as much as I hate to admit it, It was not your Buddies fault." He closed his eyes and thought how proud Peter would be of him right now. He patted Rogers on the shoulder and walked past him, turning around with a smirk when he saw Capsicle frozen in his spot.

"I want blueberries icecream for the next three months as payment." Laughing under his breath when Steve turned around to look at him like a gaping fish.

"See you later CAptain!"


	4. Chapter 4

The group had been silent for more than a minute now. For a few reasons. First being Tony was sitting in the same room with them, even though not being skanky or commenting like he normally would but leaning against the back of the sofa, next to Bruce and the armchair.

Second, Steve brought him a whole container of ice cream and he took it with thanks. A Thanks!

And Third, he was smiling. Tony Stark was not smirking but smiling. SMILING! Clint pinched his arm once and the Natasha's who whacked him on his head.

"Alright. I am not dreaming." he muttered much to the amusement of Natasha and Sam. They turned to watch the movie on the screen when Happy came in and stopped seeing his boss sit with the rest of them. He shook his head and walked towards them before tapping Tony's shoulder and handed him the phone. Tony frowned a little but his eyes widened before a soft smile graced his face. Clint chocked on the popcorn, hitting his chest as he saw him get up and walk away from the group. Once he was out of sight they looked at Happy wondering if he would say anything but the only thing they got from the guy was an eye roll.

Meanwhile, both Steve and Bucky could hear what Tony was saying and frowned at each other. "You just left. _.. No, it's alright you were not disturbing me... I already told you I always have time for you... Is there anything you needed... *SIGH* Peter, you don't have to ask me if you want to use the lab, you know you have access any time you want... No No show me what you have in mind and we can make it together... Sure thing Underoos... Yeah. Stay out of trouble."_ Steve could practically hear the warmth and smile in his tone and was very confused. Was whoever he was talking to the reason he was so happy? Steve shared a look with Bucky, who even though emotionless had the same thoughts running through his mind.

 _T_ ony cleared his throat when he entered the area and gave the phone back to HAppy who simply sighed and patted the man on the back before he left. He sat down where he was sitting and turned to look at the screen when the Movie was paused and everyone turned to look at Natasha who was looking directly at him. "Whats your deal Stark? Should we be concerned that you are behaving so strangely or be happy to see you finally have a heart." She raised her eyebrow at him and Tony rolled his eyes.

"You should mind your own business and let me mind mine." He humphed and crossed his arms immediately becoming defensive. Wanda pressed her lips together, not wanting to say anything but She heard him and Pepper thinking about the boy Peter and the image Tony had in mind about the boy really made her want to meet him. She looked at him and Tony caught her eyes, mentally cursing, forgetting she could read minds.

"We are a team, Tony. I understand that ever since the whole fight thing you don't trust us or have become all reserved but it's a little suspicious to see you disappear for the whole day or leave when FRIDAY alerts you of some New Protocol none of are aware of or spend half your time in your lab or smile down your phone. That you, Pepper, Happy have this little secret to Precious for the world to share." Natasha said it in all seriousness but Tony Snorted at the last sentence. ' Yeah, he is too precious for me to share with the world.'

Tony pressed his lips once the amusement left and actually thought about it. Peter was a superhero. He was loved by the people he saved around Queens and was a pure and too good a kid to be alone out there. A part of him didn't want to tell the team thinking this might draw him into a bigger mess, but after today and finding out how scared the kid had been, that he had a Panic attack in school because of his anxiety made him want to introduce him to these people so he had more people in his life. So Tony decided that he would let go of his personal disliking and just do it for the kid. He looked at his team who were looking at him think and sighed.

"Fine. Be ready at 10:00 tomorrow morning and meet me at the tower." He got up and left, not giving them time to ask more questions and Wanda, who was sitting next to Vision bit her lip to contain her smile. Tony would be such a good father.

* * *

When Peter received the text next morning telling him he was missing school, he thought it was because Mr Stark thought he needed him to rest, by that time he had already taken a bath and changed into school clothes so he shrugged his shoulders and changed into his sweatpants and oversized hoodie he absolutely loved. But then around 8:30 Mr Stark arrived at their door Peter tried to say something but he had been so confused nothing came out of his mouth. He had just smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair before entering the apartment.

May had left half an hour ago and Peter had been lazying around in his room. She apparently knew what they were doing because she called the school and explained to them that he was not coming in today. Tony walked to his room straight and picked up his backpack and books on the table making Peter protest. " Mr Stark! I can do that! You don't have to do it." He played with the sleeves of his sweatshirt and smiled at the man who rolled his eyes.

"What I need you to do is tame your hair a little so we can leave quickly to grab some of your favourite sandwiches on the way to the tower." He smiled at the kid over his shoulder who frowned. " Uh, Yeah sure... I will be back." Peter rushed to the bathroom and cursed when he remembered his hair gel had finished. He uses some water to tame the small curls and sighed as he made his way back.

Tony looked at him and frowned. "Your hair is still messy Peter." He tried to comb his hand through his hair to settle the hair sticking out and groaned. " I know! I just finished my hair gel but it okay, I have to wait until Aunt May goes grocery shopping after payday." He smiled at Tony who looked at him with amusement. 'Could this kid be purer.' So they picked up his books and schematics Peter had prepared for the Robotics fair and stopped to get some Sandwiches for him and doughnuts for Tony before they finally arrived at the tower.

Tony smiled as the kid continued chattering. "- And then I was like 'Whaaat?'. Can you believe it, Mr Stark, a Lego set as big as this room! Oh man! that must have been Awesome!" Peter walked with the usual bounce in his steps and his dorky smile, Tony felt the wave of relief that he was feeling himself today. He was happy. " I Can buy you the whole Lego Company for your birthday, Peter." Tony rolled his eyes and Peter stopped bouncing and looked at him with wide eyes. "Whaa... No Mr Stark! Ms Potts will be mad at you for doing that! And I don't need a Lego Company for my birthday!" He waved his hand in front of him frantically making Tony chuckle.

"Joking Underoos. Now eat your sandwich." He smiled at the teenager fondly and took a bite out of his own doughnut. They talked about the three different Ideas Peter had for the Science fair and Tony thought that a BB-8 would be awesome knowing how big a dork Peter was but the idea of a miniature Dum-e was also cute. They finally settled for the BB-8 and moved to the lab to decide all the material they would need and if they should Make BB-8 able to talk or the binary chirping was okay.

Both the men moved to the lab selecting the material, and stuff they would need, Introducing a few ideas here and there. Tony thought that giving the robot hands which could disappear into the body would be awesome and Peter thought that it should have the Starwar theme song installed in it and could play it as it rolled about. They agreed on adding both and started working on the blueprints, asking FRIDAY to save the designers or recording progress time to time. Tony cursed when he saw the time and looked at the phone to see FRIDAY alerting him that the team was on their way up.

" Peter, I need to do something. Stay here." He got up from his chair, ignoring the confused team and made way towards the main room. A quick look around and he knew that Nat, Clint and Winter Soldier would pick up the sigh of the constant visit to the tower. There was Peter's old sweatshirt hanging on the chair, his bag on the couch and books on the table.

He looked at the lift and sighed when it opened, surprisingly all of them fit into it. Everyone looked around the tower to notice the changes. They had been here. It was home to them. But for some reason, it felt warmer, more homelike.

Tony opened his mouth to say something when a very overly excited voice said. " Mr Stark! Do you think we can have BB-8 be controlled by the wrist monitor like in..." Peter came in jumping but stopped when he saw he was standing in front of the Avengers, except Thor, everyone else.

He felt the rush of blood in his face and the sudden urge to hide his face in his hand. "Um... HI!" He squeaked out losing every inch of leftover dignity he had. He saw Tony's lips turn into a smile and the slight twitch in Black Widows. ** _OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD! I AM MEETING THE AVENGERS!_** he mentally ranted when Tony stepped closer to him and said, " Right. Like I was going to say, Guys, this is Peter Parker. He is my personal intern and Peter this is team Avengers." Steve waved at the kid who waved back still blushing and Steve found it Adorable. Tony leaned in and whispered in the kid's ear which Steve heard perfectly fine. _'I really think you should tell them. Its alright_ I _promise.'_

Peter just looked at Tony and nodded his head, trusting who actually felt scared how much belief he had in him. " Right." He cleared his throat and Tony looked at the people in front of him once again and said, " You have already met him before... so surprise! This is Spiderman!" He raised his hands in a grand gesture and Peter buried his head in his hand groaning in embarrassment.

Everyone turned to look at Peter and found it hard to digest that this was the cocky, irritating Spiderman who was standing in front of him in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants looking no older than 15! And he was adorable! Tony felt proud that he managed to break his team members by just showing off Peter. He grinned at the kid who was still blushing and ruffled his already messy hair making the poor boy even more embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony sat next to Steve and Natasha as he watched Peter smile and laugh with Clint, Sam and Wanda while playing video games, making him smile as he leaned back on the couch. He knew that it was the right thing to do for Peter, he needed more people in his life he could rely on. His line of thoughts was interrupted when Steve cleared his throat to catch his attention and he watches the man still looking at Peter as he said, "So you bought a kid to fight in a war with us." He turned to give him a disappointed look and full intention to give him a lecture but the look on the man's face was enough to make him decide against it.

Tony closed his eyes, pained for a second thinking about how Peter had been tossed around the airport that day. "In my defence, i just wanted him to steal your shield and web your team up but... well its hard to contain the kid sometimes." Tony cringed and looked at Peter again who smirking at Clint while the man looks utterly betrayed. Natasha looked at Bucky who was sitting close next to the group, studying Peter and once in a while would fight back a smile at something the kid said.

" Well... he looks like a good kid." Natasha finally said looking at both the men next to her. She liked the Kid, That he has been through shit his entire life, his parents died when he was 6, his uncle died a year ago and the only living relative is his aunt who has a hard time feeding two mouths. She was thankful to God that Peter didn't lose his innocence. She saw Tony smile softly at the kid before he whispers, " He is a wonderful kid."

* * *

"Um... Dr Banner... sir i-i am a huge fan of your work. I read your book on Gamma radiations and your papers on biochemistry and nuclear-physics are incredible!" Peter blushed as he talked to his idol making Tony chuckle at him and the other silently coo at the teenager for being so winsome. Bruce smiled at him and silently thanked him, his own ears turning slight red at the praise, " I didn't think someone so young would understand the work i did." He admitted and Peter rubbed the nape of his neck and smile shyly at him, while Tony really, really looked like a proud dad in the background.

"Of course he would understand! Peter is a genius! He made his web shooters out of a wristwatch and scrap and invented his own formula for web shooters! and he his on top of his class, already on the honour roll in Junior year!" Tony bragged making the others look at Peter with an impressed look and Peter bury his head in his hands and groan, "Stop it, Mr Stark!" He waved his hands, avoiding looking at anyone.

Thankfully Clint asked a question making him forget about his embarrassment. "So spiderling, what all can you do... like what are your superpowers." He looked genuinely confused and Peter smiled excitedly at him before he looked at Tony. "Can i do it, Mr Stark?" He had a huge smile on his face and Tony would not have been able to say no even if he wanted to. " The floor is yours." He waved his hand and Peter jumped to his feet and crouched down before he jumped up and was sticking to the wall upside down. He let go of his hands and walked around on the ceiling like it was a normal thing to do. " I can stick to anything, ceiling, walls, cars, you know like a spider! And i have fast healing and sharper senses like dialled up to eleven, fast healing and metabolism." He jumped back down and his expression turned even more excited.

"Mr Stark! I even discovered something a few days ago! I don't know how but whenever I am in danger or someone is going to attack i know it's going to happen! Not in a psychic way but like there is this feeling in my head and its awe- woah!" before anyone could blink Peter turned around and caught the remote they was thrown at him and grinned at Clint who was smiling at him.

"See! Isn't it awesome!" Peter looked at his mentor who looked really intrigued and nodded his head. "Good for you Peter. Now at least your chances of dying or giving me a heart attack have reduced a fraction." Tony smirked at him and Peter huffed.

"Its not like I do it on purpose." he muttered under his breath pouting a little as he settled on the floor, crossing his legs and leaning against the sofa making Tony roll his eyes.

"Yeah, okay Mr pouty face. Have you done your homework?" he pointed at the bag next to the winter soldier and Peter groaned to everyone's amusement.

"Finish your homework before you enter the lab, then you can start building your robot." Mr Stark smirked at him and Peter huffed.

Homework was so easy he hated doing it. It felt like Childs play. Stoichiometric calculations, hah! Complexes and

Ligands double ha ha! He looked at his notes and sighed. He had studied half the syllabus ahead the class because he knew if something came up at least it should not effect his grades. Sometimes Peter really disliked his brain because even if it was his favourite subject it was boring to be in school learning basics. He read the tough college notes of chemical engineering and that is what he would call study material. To understand Atom Transfer Radical Polymerization or actually be able to manipulate the atoms into existing in a particular way or to alter biology of chemical formed bacteria, or actually study bio-chemistry at a said Bruce Banner level! Not learn the atomic value of nitrogen or boron or what not.

He sighed once again as he filled the chemistry assignment with answers in record time of the said AP class. It was the last subject he had to finish since yesterdays homework was done as soon as he went home and was supposed to be sleeping.

Peter stared at his noted in front of him for a couple of minutes when a voice startled him. "Too difficult?" he looked up to see Bruce who sat next to him or to be precise on the sofa since he was sitting on the floor.

"No, to easy." he shrugged, not at all freaking out he was having a proper conversation with the Bruce Banner. Dr Banner took a sip of his tea( he could smell the fragrance) and smiled at him.

"What are they teaching at school these day?" he picked up the assignment from the coffee table to check the answers and raised his eyebrows, impressed with the accuracy of each answers.

" Stoichiometric calculations. It's easy but the teacher insists we finish the difficult chapters first and if this is what they call difficult i am going to be sleeping throughout the whole year!" Peter exclaimed before groaning and hitting his head on the table.

Bruce was sure he heard a small 'ow' from the kid and it made him smile even more. "Well, how about you learn boring stuff in school and whenever you come to met Tony i teach you interesting stuff." That surprised both of them. Bruce was not a very emotional person, he liked to be on his own, do his own thing and just not be around people. He has always been socially awkward even before the Big guys but with Peter he felt at ease. He looked back at the kid the see the shocked expression on his face and his heart clenched when he felt the slight feeling of protectiveness roll of the Green guy.

"Really! Oh man! That's- thats awesome Dr Banner! Thank you!" peter jumped to his feet, suddenly feeling energy course through his body making the scientist chuckle. He looked at the elevator which opened to reveal Mr Stark and Peter grinned at him.

"Mr Stark! Dr Banner just offered me to study with him when ever i was free. Is it okay if i visit the compound during the weeks." Peter continued grinning as he tried to not dance about with excitement. Tony smiled at him and walked closer to pat his head and said, "That's greats Pete, i know you find it hard to stay awake in class." He was about to say something else when his eyes landed on the table.

"You finished your homework already?" he looked back at the teenager who took a step back and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well... You see Mr Stark... When i got home yesterday i was not tired so i finished it at night?" He looked at his shoes and then up to peek a glance at Tony who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How long were you up for?" Tony looked at him and Peter somehow managed to squeak out , "Um...12:30?" Peter nervously laughed and Tony sighed deeply. "Did I or did I not tell you to go to sleep as soon as you reach home? You need rest Peter and you know what?! As punishment no petrol today." Tony pointed a finger at him with a stern look and Peter gasped.

"But...But i missed petrol yesterday!" he exclaimed looking at Tony with those big eyes hoping to have the same result it had on Aunt May.

"Oh no. Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, not going to work. Ah-ah zip it! Not a word, you need rest. You can't emotionally exhaust yourself to a point you have panic attack in school and have sensory overload. .rest. understood?" Neither Tony nor Peter saw the looks the Avengers shared with each other and slight concern for the kid at the mention of panic attack.

Tony gave him the 'I-am-waiting-for-a-answer' look and Peter muttered grumpily, "Yes Mr Stark." he sat back on the ground and opened his chemistry book, ignoring the people around him and started making notes.

Tony pressed his lips together, not liking that the kid was mad at him but Tony finally admitted to himself and Peter that he cared. He sighed and waved at his friends to leave in a shooing motion before he sat next to the kid.

"You know i care for you, right Peter? I really do. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want you to be out there and be distracted by your tiredness to get yourself hurt. I know you love your petrols and I just want you to do you best alright?" he bumped his shoulder gently with the teenager's who looked at him, still pouting but nodded.

"Good. Now that's out of the way, Pepper and i wanted to talk to you about something." Tony stood up, mentally cursing his back before he offered his hand to the teenager who took it without a word and raised to his feet. Peter looked around the room and saw Clint's hair sticking out of the corner making him smirk. He pointed his web shooters in his direction and shot it to cover his head before rushing in the elevator giggling a little, earning a 'hey' from Clint and laughter form everyone else.

* * *

Peter stepped into Pepper's office following Tony and was greeted with a smiling blonde who walked past her boyfriend and cupped Peter's cheeks before kissing his forehead. "I am glad you are okay." she fixed his hair and Peter grinned sheepishly at her. "I am sorry for worrying you, Miss Potts" Pepper looked at him with warm eyes and Peter felt butterflies in his stomach. The idea of people worrying about him other than Aunt May was nice but Mr Stark and Pepper stood in front of him and Peter wondered if this is how having parents felt.

She guided him to the chair and sat next to him while Tony stood behind her, a small smile on his face. They shared a look before Pepper grinned at him. "I know Tony said to use Stark Internship as an excuse before your aunt knew about you being Spiderman but now that she knows there is no need for you to lie." She started slowly and Peter nodded his head, wondering where this was going.

"Well you are a genius Peter, on top of your class, you have a perfect 3.9 GPA and since you have been spending your time with Tony a lot we decided to offer you an actual earned this." She looked at Tony who reached in for his pockets and handed him a card. Peter took the card from him with shaky hands and looked down at it, it was dark blue in colour like Peppers, and it had his photo on it. His eyes lingered on the intern before he looked at the two adults and whispered, feeling his throat clogged with emotions. "I-I ... Thank you." he bit his lips and looked back at the card missing the proud look on Tony's face and the absolute love on Pepper's. She understood why Tony loved this kid. She had known him for a month at max but the moment she met him she felt the maternal instincts in her rise.

Tony cleared his throat and motioned Pepper to continue and she shook her head to clear her thoughts before she said, "Since you are busy most of the week we decided that you will be coming on alternative days and Tony wants you to work with him but you will be working with the head of departments of many divisions during your internship. Happy will pick you up from school on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after school and you will be in lab till 5:00 then you can leave for patrolling till 12:00 on school days, your curfew is still the same, no argument there. On weekends you can work in the lab anytime you want, you already have the access but no going and sitting there for the whole day." Pepper got up from her chair and walked around the desk and reached for a contract.

Peter was still processing what was happening when she slide the paper in front of him. "I personally went to talk to your Aunt and she sighed the consent of guardian so we just need your signatures." Peter stared at the form them at pepper who smiled at him encouragingly and then at Mr Stark who was smiling softly. "What are you waiting for Underoos. Make it official." Peter smiled at him before taking the Pen from pepper and signed, grinning as he did so.

It was the best day ever! He could just not stop grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Guys! I am conflicted! I keep on debating thinking if Flash Thompson should be from homecoming but he doesn't seem like the guy who would physically bully someone or should I imagine the one from amazing Spiderman but he does not look like a guy who would be in a science school much less a decathlon team!_**

_

Things have changed for Peter drastically since the talk with Pepper and Tony and since he met the Avengers. He went there throughout the rest of the week and spent a lot of time with Clint, Wanda Sam and Bucky playing video games and he liked the idea of seeing them as his elder siblings. Natasha and Steve decided that Peter needed more training and better self-defense if he was going to go for petrol and honestly Peter didn't mind having his face rubbed in the dirt by the Black Widow or getting his ass handed back to him by Captain America. He spent a lot of time in the Lab with Tony working on BB-8 and learning new thinks about Biochemistry from Bruce.

He spent the weekend with May and they baked an actual cake without burning it, watched movie marathon the rest of the day and going to their favourite Thai place for dinner. Aunt May had been so happy about his real Internship she actually cried proud tears. Ned, had been so hyped up he dropped the legos in his hand once again, gapped like a fish for a few seconds before he shook his head, muttered a ' _I should be used to it by now_.' and chuckled before he started his rapid-fire questions making Peter grin.

The decathlon team had more meetings since the Nationals were coming and Robotics club was really intense since Flash kept glaring at him every time the teacher praised him for his work or small models. The classes were super boring and he was sure that his Chemistry teacher hated him because even if he was not paying attention in class Peter always knew the answer which pissed of him and Flash even more.

Peter walked past the students in the hallway ignoring the lingering stares as he rushed out of school was his first day as an Intern in the SI. He ignored Flash trying to run over him with his pricy car and rushed to where Happy usually parked. Peter took a deep breath before he sat in the car grinning at Happy who rolled his eyes at the high energy kid, hiding a small smile as he started the car. " Hey, Happy!How are you?" Peter slid his backpack off and leaned back stretched his muscles a bit.

"Good." Peter smiled at the man. Even if he hardly talked to Peter but he knew he cared and Peter found his resolve kind of amusing. He tapped his fingers on his knees to stop to fidget with his sleeves or bounce his knee. Happy looked at the kid through the rearview mirror to see if he was okay since he was not talking and saw the nervous look on his face and constant fidgeting. He wanted to tell him it was going to be okay but he was not so good with emotions and was definitely not going to disturb the silence. Once they arrived at the tower Peter took in a deep breath before reaching for the badge in his bag and collecting the bag in his hand and got out of the car and took a deep breath once more.

"You're going to do okay. Don't worry." Happy awkwardly patted his back and Peter smiled at the gesture. He let out a long breath before moving towards the elevator and to the executive floor (27th). Peter was a nerve wreck! It was his first day as an Intern and he knew how things worked, Tony and Pepper have been sort of training him over the last week and he was ready but he knew that he needed to make a good reputation here, it was important for his career. He stepped out of the elevator and was greeted with the gentle Voice of FRIDAY.

"Good afternoon Mr. Parker. Miss Potts is waiting for you in her office." Pete smiled at the ceiling and made way towards the office. He was a little startled to see a brunette stop him as he was about to enter. "Where do you think you are going?!" she snapped at him and Peter flinched back a little. He looked at the door before looking at the woman who was glaring at him and stuttered "I...Um." he looked at her with wide eyes when the door opened and he saw Pepper standing smiling at him.

"Peter! You are early, that's good. Come on let me introduced you to the head of interns before I have to run for a meeting." Pepper gently grabbed his wrist and tugged him in her direction, leaving a baffled secretary behind them. As they stepped into the privet Elevator Pepper turned towards him and fixed his untamed hair a bit before smiling at him.

"Tony added a Protocol to the system so that Any person who was being mean to you while you are interning will to be reported to either him or me." Peter gasped making her laugh. "Mr Stark did that! He didn't have too Miss Potts! I don't want to feel as if i am different from the rest of the people working here." Peter shook his head at her and Pepper smiled.

"Peter, i will be honest here, I usually don't agree with such Protocols but you will be working with college level interns and when it comes to placement and jobs the competition it high. People are stuck-up as it is working for the Stark Industries and they would be mean to you for getting in while you are still in school, so i agree the Protocol is necessary." Pepper fixed his badge a little, giving him the serious yet soft look and Peter found himself nodding.

The Elevator stopped and they stepped out, Peter following Pepper ignoring the looks people were sending his way. He felt a little out of place wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, hair messy and a backpack slinging around while everyone was in professional attire.

He felt his cheeks turn a shade red as he entered the robotics department with pepper and everyone in the room turned to look at the pair, Inters gawking, obviously never seen the CEO personally in their training space.

Pepper smiled at them professionally and walked towards the person who looked like she was in charge. She was shorter than him, had dark hair but hazel eyes a stern face if you asked him.

"Mrs Rays. This is Peter Parker, we talked about him, Yesterday." Mrs Rays looked at him up and down and smiled at him when he waved shyly feeling his senses rise up a notch.

"Ah yes I remember. Don't worry Miss Potts, today we will be talking things lightly." She shook hands with Pepper who nodded and she really wanted to add it was not necessary because Peter was a genius but decided against it.

Pepper smiled at Peter and whispered softly in his ear before she left. "I want you to go upstairs after your work is done and eat something before you leave. Understood?" her lips curled into a sweet yet stern smile Peter nodded his head sheepishly.

Once Pepper left he turned around to face the in charge, fiddling with his sleeves a little. Mrs Rays gave him a sheet of paper and pen.

"Alright Mr Parker, usually i chose the interns in this company but you are a special case. Each intern has to give a test to decide the level they work at and even though you are working... In a different manner here i still want to see your score to see your worth for the company." Her face was stern and Peter gulped but nodded. He has been nodding a lot today, his brain was going to be rattled up in there.

"That over there is you table, you have 45 minutes to finish you test before i tell you the rules of how you are going to work here and every other important detail, understood?" Peter smiled at her and let out a breath he had been holding.

"Yes ma'am." Hitching his bag up his shoulders Peter walked to the table Mrs Rays had pointed at and sat down.

He viewed the paper once, read each question before he stopped to stare at the paper. ' _What is this!'_ he pressed his lips together to stop himself from expressing his thoughts and looked up when someone huffed out a laugh next to him making him look up.

It was a girl, light brown hair and dark eyes with a haughty expression on her face. He felt his eyes widen with understanding. The girl though he didn't know the answers to the question but in reality Peter was hoping for the paper to be a little bit difficult, like Stark level difficult.

"Its difficult for you isn't it kid? That's why you should leave this work for us." she glared at him before picking up a screwdriver and walking off. Peter frowned at the behaviour. Sure people in his school were rude but no one had ever been rude to him when it came to his studies because Peter was a genius and he knew it.

He picked up the pen and began filling the answers to the questions, taking a few minutes to recheck the equations, and formulas before he checked the time. It took his 20 minutes to finish the whole thing and he grinned a little before he hopped on his feet making the people around him stare.

He rushed to where Mrs Rays was and almost groaned at the Parker luck because she was talking to the girl from before.

"Um... Mrs. Rays, i finished my test." the teenager shifted on his feet nervously as the both of the ladies turned to look at him in surprise.

"That was...quick." Mrs Rays muttered before she took the sheet out of his hand and started reading the answers. He saw her raise her eyebrows and his cheeks turned red when the _rude~ lady_ leaned over her shoulder to peek at the sheet.

Once she was done assessing the answers she looked at the teenager for a few seconds who was not looking at his shoes at all to hide his nervousness. "Mr Parker tell me... What's you GPA at school?" she folded her hands in front of her, her face not showing what she was thinking and Peter was sure he saw the _Rude~lady_ smirk at him.

" 3.9 ma'am. Lost a point in Spanish." he cleared his throat feeling more anxious with every minute.

" Right. You are on honour roll in Junior year, if I heard correctly? And part of Decathlon and Robotics club and the most obvious." she discreetly pointed upwards and Peter knew she was talking about working with Mr Stark.

" That is correct maam...but why are you asking?" he frowned at the short lady who shook her head.

"You finished a professional level test in 20 minutes which people have to beg for more time and all your answers are correct. I don't know if i should be seriously impressed or ask FRIDAY to see if you cheated or not." she narrowed her eyes at him and Peter let out a relieved breath once he heard the answers were correct, but before he could say anything the _Rude~ Lady_ snapped.

"What do you mean all the answers are correct! Is it the same test we took?! Or maybe Miss Potts gave the test to him in advance since she seems so close to you." she sneered at him and Peter flinched at the harsh tone, feeling the headache build up.

"Samantha! No one asked for you opinion on this matter! Why don't you go back to your desk and we will discuss professional behaviour with you later." Mrs Rays glared at 'Samantha' and in return she huffed and stomped of to where her desk was. Peter hoped this was not recorded by FRIDAY under the new 'protocol'.

"I am sorry about that Mr Parker. Miss Potts mentioned you were a genius but i didn't know how much of a genius." Her expressions turned soft when Peter shook his head and said " It's alright Mrs Rays, you are not accountable for how other people behave." he smiled kindly at her making the other woman return the gesture.

"Come On, let's get you familiar with the rules." She pointed at her office, walking beside Peter wanting to know more about the kid who worked with Tony Stark himself, oblivious to a jealous pair of eyes that followed.

_

Peter groaned slightly feeling his stomach revolt for not eating since lunch at school and it was already 5:30 in the evening. He leaned against the elevator and rubbed his head trying to sooth the head ache building up in the past few hours. He was used to the glares and uncomfortable staring at school but competition level meanness was something he had never dealt with. Samantha glared at him every time he caught her eye and it made him a little uncomfortable but at least he would only see her on Mondays. Yay.

Peter muttered under his breath about being hungry and practically ran out of the elevator towards the kitchen. He was not expecting someone to be in the kitchen since everyone lived at the Compound and stopped for a second when he saw Natasha and Clint talking to each other or more like whispering.

"Hey guys!" Peter grinned at them, dropping his bag on the counter and opening the fridge to see a container with his name on it lying in front of him and pulled it out. He opened the lid and smiled seeing some fried rice in it before putting the box in the microwave.

"How was you first day Interning, _Паук для младенцев_ ?" Natasha smiled at the teenager who looked at her with a big smile on his face. "It was nice! Mrs Rays looks really scary but she is super nice but to be frank the work at intern level is easy. They were teaching us coding and making of sensory screens." His smile never fazed while he took the box out and grabbed a spoon before jumping on the counter and sitting down.

"Glad you had a good time Pete." Clint said, watching in amusement as peter spoke, "tis wa fun!" before closing his mouth and chewing his food properly, and scarfing down the rest in a hurry.

He put the utensils in the sink and drank a glass of water to sooth his dry throat. Natasha grabbed his hand as he was about to leave knowing he was going out for petrol and smiled softly at him.

" Be careful, okay." She pinched his cheeks making him groan. "I will! I have to go now. See you guys later!" Both the assassins saw the teen run down the hall to change and knew he would probably comeback later to grab his bag or just head home.

_

Tony came in around 6 frowning a little since he missed the kid's actual first day of internship. He drags himself to the kitchen and nods at the to spies before he started his coffee machine and leaning against the counter and sighing.

"Did Peter come up and eat something? " He rubs his forehead, really wanting the coffee right now and looked at Natasha who nodded her head, her eyes gleaming a little and a soft smile on her face.

"He just left half an hour ago. Said he had a good time today working downstairs." Answering the unasked question and Tony nodded, knowing what had actually happened during the last hours. He knew this was going to happen because Peter was the first highschool intern. Stark Industries only hired final year college students so that they train before they join but every one of them has to pass a test, which be heart Peter solved in 20 minutes.

But he really wanted to ask him personally how it went so Tony decided that today he was going to fly out there to meet Spiderman on petrol and ask him because he wanted to show him that he will always care for his kid.

_

Паук для младенцев -Baby spider.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 10:30 Pm and Peter was actually exhausted that all he really wanted to do was get back home and hop into bed and go to sleep.

He spent his whole day out of his house, stopping to take brakes a few times between school and internship and now petrolling, he was _exhausted._ Deciding he was going to take a last round around the area before he heads home, he jumped of the building he was currently on top of and shot his webs just in time towards another building.

He loved swinging around New York when the weather was a little bit chilly, and he loved the adreneline rush in his veins falling head first or jumping from sky scrappers. Once he was sure that it petrol was over for today he climbed on top of a Skyscraper to look over his part of the city and Manhatten. A deep sigh escaped his mouth and he took his phone out of his secret pocket to message happy when the familiar sound of thrusters made his head snap up and he grinned under the mask when he saw Mr. Stark land next to him.

The front of the helmet opened and Peter peeled his mask off smiling at Tony who returned the gesture and sat next to him.

Noticing the phone in his hand and contact he turned to look at the teenager who was mentally debating if he should put his mask back on or leave it. His debate stopped short when Tony passed him a brown paper bag and Peter felt his moth water at the smell of sandwiches inside.

"Natasha made them for you since you skipped dinner." Tony looked ay him as he opened the bag and grabbed a sandwich taking a big bite. "Hungry, huh?" he smirked at the teenager who moaned afrer the first bite. Peter smiked at him with his mouth full making him laugh. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Tony asked.

"How was today for you Underoos?" he leaned back a bit and looked at the teenager, seeing the exhaustion clear in his eyes but they were replaced with excitement and Tony smiked back.

"It was awesome Mr. Stark! I had a lot of fun and Mrs. Rays is really sweet when she is not scolding. The work was very easy actually... i thought we would be doing more difficult stuff like building new tecnology or stuff like that but coding is okay i guess. Oh! and i stopped a mugging like an hour ago and it was the first time i came accros a man with a gun and it was awesome! " Peter brought his knees closer to his body and put his head on them, feeling like he could take a nap right here.

"Alright. Time to head home." Tony stood up and helped him a little to get steady on his feet. Peter let out a yawn and put his mask back in place.

"You want me to drop you off or you can make it back without falling asleep mid-air?" he smirked at him and Peter rolled his eyes under his mask.

"I'll message as soon as I reach home. Can you thank Natasha Thanks for the sandwiches for me?" He walked closer to the edge and Tony nooded. He wanted to tell Peter to be careful and this is something he was _never_ admit, but watching the kid jump off buildings was fucking scary.

Peter rushed to the alley where he left his bagpack and thanked the Gods that it was there and was not stolen agian. Looking around to see if anyone was around, he let out a tired sigh and got oht of his suit and quicly changes into his casual clothings.

Hitching his bag up his shoulder hr brisk walked towards home, his thoughts still wandering around how hos day went. He had a good time at SI today and school...

'I have homework!' Peter stooped walking , his eyes widned and he let out a groan, wanting to hit his head against something. Dragging his feet to the apartment, knowing that sleep would have to wait until all the work was done Peter wanted to weep.

He saw the lights on and knew aunt may was still up which made him smile. Once he was inside the house he took a deep breath and a grin made way on his face, smelling pizza in the house.

"Aunt May! I'm home!" he dropped his bag in the couch and skipped towards the kitchen, still feeling hungry and saw May filling two glasses with lemonade and pizza on the plate.

"Peter! How was your day? Did you eat anything?" May kissed him on his forehead and the exhaustion was relpaced with sudden energy.

"Yeah! I had fun. My charge Mrs. Rays is really sweet but she is scary when she is strict with us and Pepper made sure i ate before going on petrol abd Tony brought me sandwitches that Natasha made before i came home." Peter rambled on as he sat on the counter in the kitchen watching May lean against the fridge, smiling at her nephew.

"Well, i guess you still have homework to do since you have been so busy today." May watched in amusment when Peter. groaned and mumbled under his breath what sounded like ' _Stupid school. stupid homework.'_

He ate his pizza quickly and gulped down the lemonade before he kissed his aunt on her cheek. " Good night May." Peter grabbed his bag and quickly rushing into his room, only pausung for a second, looking at his bed longingly.

With a sigh, he sat on his desk and pulled his notes out and set them on his table. For a solid minute, he glared at the innocent books before he actually got down to work.

'Man, i just want to sleep.'

* * *

Peter cried. Well, not really because that is not what spiderman does but his eyes watered when he woke up in the morning. He felt like banging his head on the table he was that tired.

He managed to sit up and groaned, wanting to plop right back and wrap himself in a blanket burrito and fall back asleep. He did'nt even bother taking a bath and changed into a pair of jeans and shirt and grabbed his bag checkong to see if he had everyrhing thing he needed and left his room.

Dragging his feet to the kitchen he mumbled sleeply when he saw Aunt May who snorted at him and said "You look like shit, Peter." smirking at him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Thanks, May." he muttered in a deadpan tone making her laugh. He had just started eating when May cleares her throat making him look up at her, frowning at her struggling expression.

" Alright. I have to tell you something before you go to school today."May took the seat in front of him, a nervious smile on her face.

"So you know that money is a little tight these days but... well...My boss offered me to work in the department in Detriot for three months and i... if you don't want me to go i will totally understand! I can't take you with me bacause ou have school and internship and friends here and obviously spiderman and-" Peter smiled sweetly at her as she rambled making her stop talking.

"I can take care of myself May, don't worry. I am a big boy now." His voice broke as he said that making May laugh at him.

"Sure you are my big boy, but I can't leave you alone so we will be making some arrangements for that." Her voice was stern and Peter knew not to argue with her right now.

He finished his breakfast, kissed her on her cheek and rushed out of the apartment. Meanwhile, May sighed and looked at her phone before making a call.

"Is it okay if i come over? I need a favour."

* * *

Steve and Bucky sat in the living room of the tower, both relaxing their sore muscles after yesterdays mission when Tony rushed out of his lab and the same moment a lady stepped out of the elevator, smiling at him, even though it was a bit strained.

"Good morning May. Please sit down and make your self at home." Tony offered her a small smile which she returned hesitantly. Steve waved at her and watched her cheeks turn red as she waved back. She sat at the far end of the sofa, looking at Tony who sat directly in front of her and cleared her throat.

"Right... I know you must be really busy and... thank you for taking some time out to meet me." May shifted on the super comfortable sofa and clutched the purse a little, suddenly feeling embarrassed but knew this was important. "I have to leave New York for four months and I can't take Peter with me because he just started his school and Internship and you know Spiderman-ing thingy. I was really hoping you would check on him while I was gone. You don't have to! If you don't have time I can ask his friend's mother and-" May snapped her mouth shut when Tony chuckled and smirked at her making her grin sheepishly at him.

"You don't have to ask me to look after him while you are gone because I do it anyways and I think that you would be more comfortable if Peter stayed here with me... us at the tower rather than alone at home. And! knowing him, the kid has no idea how to manage himself so Don't worry. Tell me the day you are leaving and I will handle the rest." Tony was still smirking but May saw the excitement in his eyes and she smiled at him feeling extremely grateful.

"Thank you so much, Tony... I... Thank you." May wanted to hug the man but decided against it. She let out a sigh of relief and then suddenly looked at him with so much fire in her eyes even Bucky felt a shiver travel through his body.

"But if anything happens to my little boy when I get back I swear to God I will kill you and stuff your body in your Ironman suit and blast you off into space! Understood?" Steve watched in half amusment and half fear s Tony nodded and raised both his hands in surrender. May nodded and stood up, smiling at the lot sweetly. "Alright then, Thank you once again, Tony." She shook hands with him and once she stepped back into the elevator Tony physically shuddered and mumbled, ' _Scary Italian women in my life.'_ Which made him smile.

"Friday, tell Pepper to meet me in my lab. She is going to love this." The grin never flattered from his face and both Steve and Bucky watched the man walk away with a slight bounce in his feet it made them think how much Tony actually loved Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

Pepper did love it when Tony kissed her on her lips before telling her the news as soon as she entered his Lab.

"Guess what?! Peter's aunt just came by and we may be having the kid here for at least four months with us!" Tony smirked but the excitement didn't faze from his eyes and his smirk grew when Pepper actually gasped and her own face morphed into pure joy.

"That's wonderful! He is going to be living here with us for four months!" Pepper clapped her hands in front of her and beamed at her fiance who shared her expression when it suddenly fell a little and Tony frowned."Why do we sound like parents? We sound like our kid is returning from college." Tony groaned making Pepper crinkle her nose but she was not going to deny it, Peter was like her son and she did love the selfless kid.

"Maybe because when it comes to Peter, we are." Pepper brushed her hands on his chest to soothe him a little, though she knew that Tony loved Peter more than she did, after all, he did meet him first. Tony pressed his lips together as he looked at her but managed to smile at the thought running through his mind.

"I have become such a sap since I met that kid." he rolled his eyes a little but not that he was complaining. He loved having Peter in his life. He picked up the screwdriver on the table next to him, his mind buzzing with ideas when he finally looked at Pepper with a determined look and said, "I am going to move the Kid's room to his own floor." He rubbed his hands together and was half expecting Pepper to refuse but she looked at him with equal enthusiasm and nodded her head. "Great idea! I want to help to design his floor. We would need more food for him and clothes... he needs more clothes and he likes Legos, doesn't he? Oh! and we can make a game room for him!" Pepper didn't even look at him as she continued making her own plans and turned around muttering about soft carpets making Tony chuckle at her.

"Friday, tell me when she gets thinks arranged. I want to personally set his Floor." Tony checked his watch and walked out of his lab to the main floor and found Steve and Bucky still in the same position he left them in, only, surrounded by the rest of the team who was grinning at him so he took that the good news has already been delivered. He smirked back at them and plopped down on the couch and said, "So... who wants to help me get his floor ready?"

* * *

Peter was having a good day so far, other than he was exhausted and looked like shit, he was having a good day. He got his Chemistry and Spanish test back and aced both of them, his assignments on Optics and Atomic physics got an A and a good job from the teacher and Flash didn't insult him during Lunch so, so far a good day.

He was in gym class with Ned who was asking about his first day in Stark industries. "So How was it? Did you like build cool stuff? Did you work with? How were the other interns?" Ned whispered excitedly, as Peter did his push-ups and Ned just leaned against his elbows, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, it was so cool. We had to do coding for some stuff and Mrs. Hydes is so cool." Peter grinned at Ned as he effortlessly kept on completing his push-ups. He was about to stand up when a foot collided with his rib making him gasp slightly and lose his balance and falling on his face. His chin banged on the floor making his jaw snap suddenly and Peter felt his lips suffer the action. Putting his hand on his jaw Peter sat up to see who it was and of course, it was Flash. The bully was smirking at him but it was not like he usually did, but it was a cruel smirk. Peter looked around the gym and frowned not seeing the Coach anywhere. He was about to stand up when Flash Sneered down at him. " I wonder how much _more_ attention you could ask for Penis Parker. I mean you have always been an attention _whore_ but really the Stark internship is too much don't you think because even I applied for the Internship and you know what they told me?" Flash didn't wait for him to say anything but looked around at the other students with a smug but bitter expression on his face.

"They said that they _don't_ hire high school students but only _final_ _year_ college students for internship. So tell us Penis, what made them break their policy and hire you? Did you go crying to Tony Stark and told him about how pitiful you are!? How your parents wanted to get away from your pathetic self and got themselves killed! or did you cry about how you saw your uncle die in front of you and did nothing! Fucking Patheti-" Flash suddenly gasped and jagged back holding his nose. MJ stood in front of Peter with a nonchalant expression but the fierceness in her eyes made Flash flinch but he calmed his looks to glare back at her.

If he was about to say something he stopped as Coach Wilson stepped into the gym and looked around with a confused look. Peter was still looking at Flash, hating how his heart started beating at the mention of his parents and then the anger which took over. Closing his eyes he scoffed under his breath, mentally thanking Ned who put his hand on Peter's knee to calm him down. When the Bell finally rang Peter didn't wait a second before he was out of the gym.

He changed clothes in record time, grabbed his bag and walked right out of the school. Instead of rushing to the alley, he brisk-walked to the park in front of the school, not stopping until he was in a more alone part of the park. Sliding next to a tree, Peter sighed and took his phone out of his pocket, setting it in silent mode before shoving it back into his pocket.

He knew he should not let Flash effect him so much but Uncle Ben was a still fresh wound in his heart he knew he would never get over. But what if what he said about Mr. Stark got him thinking, was he a charity case to them. A charity case for Mr. Stark to feel good about. The single thought squeezed his heard and he closed his eyes not wanting to think about it anymore.

Peter sat there for almost an hour before he sighed at his self-pity behavior before standing up and groaning at a sudden headache he felt. Hitching his bag up his shoulder, he started walking towards the subway, debating on the way whether he should go home or to the tower. He didn't want to go home because he didn't feel like being alone but he didn't want to just barge into the Stark tower uninvited. Peter was just about to agree to go back to Queens when a hand settled on his shoulder making him jump a bit.

He turned around and let out a chuckle seeing it was only Sam. The man himself smirked at the jumpy teen but didn't fail to notice his tired eyes and tense body. "Shouldn't you be out there, doing your thing, or in school? you still have an hour left before school gets over." Sam took his phone out and quickly messaged Tony that he ' _accidentally'_ found Spider kid. Not that Tony was having a mini freak out not being able to get to Peter who was not in his school, or suit or picking up his phone.

"I... Um... Free period! Yeah! last period was free period and they let us out early!" Peter bit his lip and looked at the man with a small smile hoping he would let it go. Sam just hmm'ed and smiled back at the kid who shifted from one foot to another. "Come on then. Pepper wants to eat takeout for lunch and you are joining."

Sam smiled at the kid and slung his arm over the teen's shoulder, directing him towards His car, ignoring the teen's attempt to sputter up a lie. Once they were inside the Car Peter looked at his hands nervously, not understanding how he always ended up in situations like these. He pressed his face against the cool glass of the passenger window and sighed, watching the busy traffic of New York City.

* * *

As they were going up the Privet elevator Peter felt the fatigue crawl up his body and he really really wanted nothing but sleep. And as it to contradict the statement his stomach grumbled silently ( thank god for that). ' _Alright then, food then sleep'._ The elevator opened and Peter might have changed his mind when he saw the couch in front of him. He didn't even waste a second before dropping his bag and jumping on the couch and closing his eyes.

If someone was looking at him with a worried expression, he didn't see because as soon as the head hit the hay, he was out.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team who were waiting for them to join for lunch, saw Peter shuffle and drop on the couch watched with worried looks when the teenager was fast asleep within seconds. Tony acted first and got up, walking closer to the spider kid. He felt his forehead for temperature and sighed when he found it normal, then ran his hand through the soft hair making Peter move closer to his touch.

Turning around the billionaire ushed the people away from his sleeping kid and softly spoke, not to disturb him.

"He is just tired." Tony picked up his fork and stabbed the vegetables on his plate and looking at Wilson for confirmation but the man just sighed and shook his head. "He was quiet today. Thinking." It was a sentence Tony hated when it came to Peter because quiet Peter was not good. He had told the team everything about Peter, How he was when he was sad, what Protocol was important when it came to Peter, what his timetable was, That Peter hated Ginger and was allergic to pecans. So they knew his kid like he did... almost.

Of course Tony cared about Peter, because, what ever said and done. Peter Parker was one of the _most_ important people in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter has not slept this peacefully for a very long time, so when his slumber broke he let out a content sigh, shifting to lie in a more comfortable position before a yelp escaped him when fell off the couch instead. He looked around now more awake, yawning as he looked at his watch and groaned looking at the time. It was around 7:00 pm and Peter shifted to get up and ended up wobbling a bit, the sleepy haze surrounding his eyes when he yawned once more.

Scratching his head he stretched when approaching footsteps made him froze and he smiled softly at Tony who came in the view looking at the tablet in his hands. Peter continued stretched and moaned when he felt the muscles relax more. "Good to see you awake Underoos." Tony smiled at him and Peter smiled back. "Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter felt so much more relaxed than he was earlier. He saw relax himself and his smile grew a bit. Mr. Stark pointed towards the kitchen and pushed Peter gently until he was sitting on the island stool and watching warm the lunch for him and put it in front of him.

"Thank you." Peter grinned at the man and devoured his food within seconds making Tony scold him. "Slow down Pete, you are going to choke." Tony put a glass of water in front of him and took a seat next to him, doing whatever he was on his tablet. Peter slowed down a bit as he finished his food, both of them sitting in a comfortable silence. The silence was interrupted when Bruce came into the room, his notes in one hand and coffee in other. He glanced up for a second before taking a double look and smiling at Peter.

"Good morning Sunshine." Bruce smiled at him which Peter returned wholeheartedly, "Hi ." Peter took a sip of water and continued eating when Bruce settled in front of him and continued his work. Peter loved it when he was surrounded by people who he loved. A small smile played on his lips and he put the now empty plate in the sink and refilled the glass of water before sitting back down next to Mr. Stark who smiled at him and turned his attention towards him.

"No Spidering today?" He raised his eyebrow at him and Peter groaned. "I want to go but I was so tired that I fell asleep and I have homework. By the time I finish, it would be 10:30 anyways!" Peter huffed and pouted making Tony and Bruce smile fondly at him. " Well, I think you deserve a break today, so why don't you get your homework done with and then we can call everyone for a movie night. Sounds good?" Tony put his tablet down and patted Peter's back, warmth settling in his heart when Peter beamed. "Really! We can have a movie night!?" He was almost ready to jump out of his chair when he stopped once again.

"But I have to go home... May must be waiting for me." Peter almost sounded to heartbroken for Tony to hear.

"No, you don't. I already called May and told her you will be staying the night. So go finish your homework, change your clothes and then we will watch a movie. Now come on, get to work." Tony made a shooing motion and Peter didn't waste a second before he was out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

A soft smile played on Tony's face and he looked at the ceiling "FRIDAY, tell the rest of the team and Pepper about tonight's plan and confirm if anyone can get snacks." He missed the smile on Bruce's face who tried to hide his expression. Had he not know Tony he would think Peter was his own Kid.

* * *

Bucky liked peace and quiet in the tower, he liked reading while he could watch New York from his room, he likes to spend time with Steve and feel like _Bucky_ and not the winter soldier. Bucky knows that Tony didn't like him much, and it was understandable and to be honest, he never thought Tony would ever forgive him or Steve. But he did. And in the beginning he asked himself a lot, why would he forgive a murderer? He even asked Steve and the man himself had seemed confused at first.

It was obvious later when the pair got to know Peter, why Tony had forgiven them. They saw how Tony acted with them when the kid was there, he was snaky and sassy but he showed more emotions than that and all of them were for the kid. He did admit that he himself liked Peter a lot. He reminded him of Steve when he was a kid. But there was something more about Peter that made everyone around him so fiercely protective of him. He has been through so much in his life but he still wanted to protect other people over himself. He was so innocent and pure, smart and witty but adorable the same time, it was really hard not to like him.

Bucky liked limited people, only a few and its only been months but he liked Peter. Peter was Mission-assist. So when he came to the common floor, finding Peter awake and doing his homework sitting on the floor, his lips curved into the smallest of smiles, people could hardly see it. Looking up from his notebook Peter smiled at the man and waved at him. "Hey, Bucky!" Bucky sat down next to him and pulled Peter's hair at the base of his neck in form of greeting. Peter smile grew and he got back to his homework. Bucky liked this. He liked how understanding Peter was, he never made him talk but would always tell him about his day, some days ask his help in training or just sit next to him. It brought him comfort.

He watched Peter when a muttered _'Done'_ under his breath happily and packed his stuff before putting it back in his bag. He picked up soft footsteps and looked over his shoulder to see Tony walk towards them. His eyes lingered over Bucky for a second, they were cautious but much better than how they used to be.

"Good thing you are done, underoos. Now gather your things and take them to your room, take a bath and then come back here. Is pizza okay for you? barbeque chicken as usual?" Tony helped the teen up who grinned. "Yes please." Peter grabbed his bag and briskly walked towards his room. Tony turned towards Bucky and paused for a second before he spoke, "Onions and sausage, right?" The question was a surprise to bucky and he let that show on his face before he nodded.

Tony hummed and walked away and Bucky sat there, feeling confused yet happy. Yes, He liked Peter a lot.

* * *

Peter rubbed the towel on his head, walking around his room, looking for his socks but didn't find any. " _If I may, Peter. Ms. Potts had new items put in your cupboard."_ FRIDAY chimed over his head and Peter frowned before opening the door. A strangled sound left his mouth as he looked inside. The whole thing was filled with so many clothes, Peter couldn't even afford one of them if he saved his pocket money for a year. He picked up the cheapest shirt and sweatpants reluctantly and sighed at how soft they were before he found the fuzziest socks he had ever seen.

Once he was ready he walked out of his room and heard them bantering outside when a thought came to his mind. A smirk set on his lips and he crawled up the wall and walked as slowly as he could on the ceiling. Once he was in the main room, he saw Bruce and Natasha look at him and he lifted his finger to his lips. His eyes were locked on Clint and Sam who had their backs turned towards him. As he walked closer, the rest of the team watched him but kept on talking, so both the victims would not suspect a thing.

Peter stopped just behind them and as silently as he could attach a string of web to the ceiling and caught it before turning upside down and slowly getting down. Once he was behind them (and didn't pick up any signs from Clint that he knew he was behind him ) Peter grinned and spoke as loudly as he could. "Hey Guys!" The next reaction was quick. Sam screamed and Clint let out a low 'Oh God' before Peter felt the spidey senses tingle like mad and he banked right avoiding the fist that was thrown in his direction and jumped back on the ceiling Laughing so hard his stomach was hurting.

He could hear the others laugh but the shit-eating grin on his face made Clint's eye twitch and he glared at him. "OH boy, the moment you get down here, kid..." He left the threat hanging but Peter kept on smirking and dropped next to Natasha and Bucky who glared at Clint when he took a step closer to him.

"Really Nat! You will protect him after what he did!?" Clint gasped dramatically making everyone roll their eyes. "Don't touch мой паук." Natasha threw her arms around Peter and Bucky nodded while Peter stuck his tongue out at Clint. Tony shook his head and smiled at the scene in front of him. "Alright then. Pep will join later so let's get started. What movie do you guys want to watch today?" Tony looked around and Peter looked at him excitedly. "Can we watch King Arthur: Legends of the sword, please? I have never seen it before." He pressed his hands together with a pleading look on his face and Tony couldn't say no to that face.

"Sure kid. Go and get the snacks while I start the movie." Tony smiled a little and Peter jumped to his feet but before he could even take another step he was tackled to the ground and groaned. He turned to glare at the person but a squeal left his mouth as Clint dug his fingers into his sides, tickling him.

"S-Stoop! I-I Can't...!" Peter giggled trying to pry the archer off him but he couldn't move a muscle other than squirming away from the man or try to. He heard the amused chuckles of others and was gasping for air as another round of laughter came about. "M-Mr. S-Stark! Help!" Peter tried to reach out to the man as tears came out of his eyes when FINALLY Clint stopped and whispers in his ears, "Don't mess with me, kid." Peter didn't waste a second and jumped back between Natasha and Bucky who put an arm around his shoulder as if protecting him. He looked at with fake hurt in his eyes and huffed.

"You are not my favorite anymore." He stuck his nose in the air and pouted making the man roll his eyes. "OH come on Underoos. Don't blame me." Tony smirked at him and Peter cuddled closer to Natasha who very softly spoke in his ears.

"Don't worry маленький паук, we will help you take revenge later." making Peter smile at her. In the end, Clint had to get the snacks as Peter refused to get out of his safe heaven, everyone had a soft smile on their lips watching Peter engrossed in the movie like the dorky kid he was. Pepper joined them later when they finally got up to eat dinner and greeted Peter first with a soft peck on his forehead making Peter all warm and fuzzy from inside.

It was actually, in the end, a good day.

* * *

"So Peter, Who is this Flash Guy?" or maybe not...

мой паук-My spider.

маленький паук-Little spider


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday morning and Peter sat in Aunt May's room watching her rush in and out, packing her stuff and telling Peter what to do and not to do while she was at it.

"I know that Tony will take care off you but please don't give him to much trouble. Not that you usually give any trouble but still, _behave_." Grabbing her moisturizer and beauty products from the bathroom.

"Don't be out too late and for the love of _God_ don't forget to eat! And call me every day... or at least once in two days. Don't skip school and if you get hurt please message me. I would want to know they are taking care off you." May stuffed the kit in her suitcase and Peter was still pouting.

He didn't understand why he couldn't live alone. Actually, he did, but wasn't it a teenagers dream to be left alone. Well...Not really because Peter loved being around People and he was getting to live in the Stark tower for Four months with the Avengers, so yeah somewhat excited somewhat childish about the whole thing.

"I can take care of myself May. I am not a baby anymore." Peter tried to argue but May just smiled sweetly at him and cupped his cheeks in her hand.

"Not a baby but it doesn't mean I won't worry about you. You are my little boy Peter and I love you." Kissing his forehead, her smile widened when Peter's pout turned into a grin.

"I love you too, May." Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her like he always did. May just smiled and caressed his hair, both staying like this for a while.

Kissing his head once again, May continued packing and Peter spread out on her bed watching her. It was funny actually how he got to know that he was staying with. When that Flash question popped up Peter had visibly stiffened and quickly changed his surprised expression into a confused one.

 _"Why...why are you asking?" he tried to be casual about it but even he knew how good he was at 'being casual'._

 _"Nothing serious kid, just that you missed last period and walked out of school after arguing with this Flash kid." Tony didn't even seem fazed by Peter's nervousness and took a bit out of his pizza, knowing he hit the nail on the head._

 _"We just had an Argument, and anyway, last period was free so it doesn't matter." Fidgeting with his hands Peter mentally cursed at the deadpan look everyone at the table was giving him, along with the concern in their eyes._

 _"Well If you are staying here for next Four Months then-No lying Pete." Tony smirked at him and Peter looked at him surprised and opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it._ _"...What?"_

So yeah... Peter was pretty excited but he knew that for the next four months he would have to keep off the Flash radar.

* * *

Aunt May's Flight was around noon and it was already 9:30 and It would take her an hour and a half to reach there and the company's cab would be here any minute.

Peter helped her carry all her luggage out off her room and quickly ran to his room to get the small gift he bought for her and ran back towards her, a big smile on his face.

He handed her the box which she took with, excited and opened it smiling. "Oh, sweety..." May looked at him with slight tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug.

She wore the pendant with a small photo of Uncle Ben, her and himself in it, all smiling. Peter absolutely loved that photo. The hug was cut short when the cab blared its horn outside the apartment and Peter quickly lifted the suitcases and carried them with him downstairs while May checked her bag for her passport and ticket, just to be sure.

Once he put the bags in the boot of the car, he stood in front of May who kissed his forehead one last time before leaving...

"Take care, okay. Love you." Peter grinned at her and said "Larb you too May." making the woman laugh. Peter let out a deep sigh watching the car disappear around the corner before he grinned and bounced back inside humming to himself. He felt really giddy being left alone for a while even if Happy would pick him up at 6:30. The first thing that Peter did as soon as he was upstairs was run to the kitchen and grabbed the snacks, a bowl and rushed to his room, opened his laptop and started the Star war series while wrapping a blanket around him.

He grinned like an idiot high on sugar and relaxed on his bed. He had the whole day to laze around and wrapped the security blanket around him, humming the theme song while stuffing his face with Cheetos. When the first episode Peter was so engrossed he didn't even pick up someone picking the lock on the front door until his Spidey senses tingling like crazy and he jumped up from his bed. He heard the sound of two heartbeats and the very faint sound of footsteps coming towards his room but then the buzzing in his head stopped and Peter frowned. The door opened slowly and Peter groaned when Wanda and Bucky entered his room smirking at him.

"Look at the teenager enjoy his freedom." Wanda settled down next to him and Peter smiled back at her.

"You guys could have called me. I would have brought more snacks." Peter wrapped his blanket around him even more and watched in amusement when Bucky jumped up on the Bunk bed.

"We came to help your aunt and you pack, but your aunt already left. Can't believe you lied to Tony, Peter." Wanda gave a lopsided grin and Peter threw a pillow at her.

"I didn't lie. I just altered the truth, and basically, Aunt May told him the time...on my request. But I didn't lie!" Peter told her Innocently and he heard Bucky scoff from above him. Wanda smiled at him and got up from his bed, looking around the room and hummed to herself, her finger gliding across his desk.

Peter let her be and started the second episode heard Wanda cleared her throat. He looked back at her and his skin went pale. Panic settled in his mind and he saw Bucky jump off the bed and gather the cloth in his hand.

His old Spiderman suit he should have thrown away but didn't have the heart to. It still had all the blood on it and Peter tried to keep his mind clear. _Don't..._

"T-that's my old suit." Peter tried to smile and brush it off but When Bucky straightened it and he saw the claw cut on his suit his hand instinctively reached for his chest where the scar was. A flashback of digging his claw into him came to his mind but he shook it off and turned his back towards them. Ignoring the problem was better than discussing it.

He tried to concentrate on the screen but he felt their eyes on him.

"How did it happen?" Bucky spoke for the first time and Peter was sure there was an edge to his voice. "Mugging. He had a knife and I didn't know how to fight." His voice was tight and he really wanted them to drop the subject.

"Does Stark know?" Bucky stood in front of him, his whole body rigid and eyes fierce and Peter just nodded his head. always knew.

Bucky took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself and looked at Wanda who had a look of horror on her face. He was about to ask her what she saw but didn't when she shook her head.

He looked at Peter once more who was wrapped in his blanket but Bucky could see the tense muscles. He took a step back and climbed back on the bed looking at the ceiling, his mind racing at all the possibilities Peter could have gotten hurt.

Taking out his Phone he quickly messaged Steve. ' _Information On Spiderman before we came back to Newyork.'_

His eyes went back to the suit and he was pretty sure that burn marks were not a part of mugging, neither was the blood on the legs.

Bucky was going to have a word with Stark when he got back.

Wanda and Bucky helped Peter pack in silence, watching him put his books, notes and files in one bag, clothes and shoes in another and a small bag for daily stuff, toothbrush and all. He looked around the room, smiling softly at Wanda and Bucky before opening his desk and grabbing a single set of keys from it.

It was already 6:00 and Peter knew Happy was always Five minutes early. He locked May's room, turned off the main switches in the kitchen, and came back to the living room. Wanda still hadn't said much and Peter bumped her shoulder softly.

" I am sorry if I was rude earlier. I don't like talking about that stuff." He knew that she saw whatever flashbacks he had and was relieved when Wanda smiled back.

"I am not mad at you Peter. It's just..." Her eyes shifter to Bucky who was looking at Peter's parent's photo with a hard glare on his face. "That was scary just to watch." Her voice turned brittle and Peter tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

When It was 6:25 Peter ushed them out of the apartment and made sure he had turned all the lights off, locked all the doors and windows. He carried one bag as the others insisted to carry his stuff. And as usual, Peter was right when Happy was outside.

Bucky knocked on the window and Happy frowned at him but opened the boot of the car for them. Peter grinned and waved at happy when he entered the car, amused when the Happy just rolled his eyes. Wanda sat in the back with him and Bucky in the front. Peter had a small smile on his face, feeling really thrilled by the whole thing.

"Hey Happy, Can we stop at The Corner Cafe for a minute. Please." Peter leaned forward, pressing his hands together and if Happy was about to say no, one side glare from Bucky was enough to change his mind.

"Sure kid." Happy pressed his lips together and parked the car, looking at Peter making a dash for the shop and came back with a packed box in his hand. He entered the car, ignoring the curious looks he got and looked Wanda and tapped his forehead.

Wanda closed her eyes and snorted in amusement before covering her mouth with her hands as she continues to giggle. Bucky turned to look at them but both looked away to avoid his eyes.

Once they arrive at the tower, Peter carries his backpack, suitcase, and the box while Bucky carries his other bag. Wanda smiled when Peter almost bounced towards the elevator and followed behind Bucky who was shaking his head at him.

" _Welcome back ._ " FRIDAY chimed at him softly and Peter smiled at the ceiling, "Hello FRIDAY." He always thought that both the female AI have always been gentle with him, it made his really happy. The elevator stopped at the main floor and Peter felt his heart pound in his ribs slightly and took a deep breath.

The door opened and Tony stood there smiling at him but he didn't miss how he was avoiding looking at Bucky or Wanda. "Hey, kiddo." Tony slung his hand over his shoulder and Peter Beamed at him, "Hey ." before giving him the box in his hand and bit his lips to stop the giggle when Wanda snorted behind him. Tony took the box looking at him suspiciously and was about to open it but Peter stopped him. "Not now! Open it when you are alone." The wicked look in Peter's eyes made Tony narrow his own at him but before he could ask what he was up to Pepper and Natasha walked down the hall, One smiling and the other had a soft look in her eyes even if her face was devoid of any emotions.

"Peter! Just on time." Pepper grinned at him and stood next to Tony who was still looking at the box in his hand. " Now let's get you settled in." Pepper grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the elevator making him frown. "But my room is down the hall." He looked at Tony confused and saw the hero put the box down on the counter and Join them in the elevator.

"Oh, you are going to love this." The smile on everyone's face made his stomach turn (in a good way) and Peter could really get used to the idea of being around this family.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter stood there, jaw dropped, still as a statue for a solid minute just looking at the living area of what was supposed to be _his_ floor.

He tried to speak but no sound came out of his throat. If you ask him, this was _any_ teenage boy's dream. The sitting area was not like the other floors, instead of couches, there were bean bags, love sacs and cushions on the floor, soft carpet which really made him want to run his hand through the fibre, a small table in the middle because Peter loved doing his homework sitting on the floor.

Then there was the tv screen on the wall which was _frea_ _king huge_ and surrounded by cabinets full of games. He felt overwhelmed with so many emotions when he saw the different Lego sets there and all the books on science and research.

He was not at all aware of the rest of the team joining and Peter really needed to sit but somehow managed to keep standing on his unsteady legs.

"You...You are giving me my own floor to live in." His voice was hardly audible and full off disbelief that Tony grinned and happily slung his arm over Peter's shoulder.

"Yup." Tony had been somewhat worried when Peter went as rigid as cap's righteousness. He, for the first time in his life, was worried, if he did too much. Peter turned to look at him and swallowed the massive lump in his throat. He blinked back tears and whispered, "Mr Stark... Thank you, I... I don't know how to... umm..." a small sniffle set of the slight alarm in the group as Peter vigorously rubbed his eyes, trying really hard not to cry.

He didn't understand why was giving him his own floor. Not that he did not appreciate it, he did. But Peter was very much satisfied with a room in the tower and he thought only avengers got their own floor.

Gentle hands rubbed his arms and he opened his eyes to see Pepper who was smiling softly at him. " Its a gift from all of us Peter. We want you to know that, even when your aunt comes back, you will always have a place to stay at. And even if you declined the offer to become an Avenger, you are still a part of the team." Pepper knew that Peter had good control over his emotions and if he was openly crying, they must have really got to him.

The team watched with smiles on their faces as Pepper gathered him for a hug and Peter happy relaxed in her arms. Tony watched proudly and quite happily how happy both of his favourite people were. A voice at the back of his mind whispered _'perfect family.'_

* * *

Pepper had suggested that she can show Peter around while the rest of the team discussed the situation in hand. And to be honest, Tony was expecting it when he saw how close the team had gotten to Peter.

But he was not expecting James to actually pull out the old suit and throw it on the table.

There was silence for a few seconds until Clint gathered the material in his hand and studied it carefully. All eyes turn towards him and he rubbed his face.

"Right. Before anyone says anything, let me put out a few things in front of you." sighing he ran his hands through his hair.

"Peter... can be as stubborn as Capital sometimes when it comes to saving other people over himself. So if anyone is going to point fingers at me for this... I actually _took_ his suit and this is the one he wore before i found him." raising his hands in surrender, he was actually relieved to see the understanding look on everyone's face.

"What happened? I tried finding stuff and even asked FRIDAY but there was hardly anything on the internet or the news." Steve frowned at him and Tony clenched his jaw thinking about what all had happened.

He slowly started explaining everything from the beginning, about the ferry and the plane, and very regretfully about the warehouse incident to the team. Throughout the whole thing, there were looks of horror, a lot of concern for the teen.

"Look, Peter is... a very selfless kid who _does not_ know how to fight and to be honest, is very very strong. Stronger than cap actually. I never did a test to see what all he was capable of because he refused to go under one. And now that you know what happened, just...just don't mention it to him. He gets... panic attacks sometimes or sensory overload." Tony sighed once again and rubs his forehead. He needs coffee.

"What about his parents?" Bucky asks suddenly, glaring at the table in front of him.

"What about them? They died in a plane crash when Peter was 6 ( ** _A/N-: 4 actually but i want it to be 6 in the story.)_** Peter's dad was a Geneticist for Oscorp and his mother was a cytologist. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am pretty sure they did not work for Oscorps. They were Hydra scientists working on making their own serum. They were killed by Hydra after all the failed experiments." Bucky gritted his teeth and looked up with a fierce look in his eyes.

Tony felt his heart drop in his stomach and cursed under his breath. _Well...Shit._

* * *

Peter was still speechless thinking about the floor Pepper and the rest of the team designed for him.

His room had soft wall padding all over and it was quite comfortable to walk over. He even had a separate lift to give him access to Mr Stark's lab on his floor. But after an hour of exploring he had asked Pepper if he could help her with the remaining of her work for the day until the meeting was over.

So basically when Pepper told him to get certain documents from the R&D department, he almost fainted when he saw the head of research, Mr Harris test out a hoverboard. An actual hoverboard.

"Woah..." he whispered under his breath when the slim disk raised above the ground.

Blinking he quickly remembered the task at hand and cleared his throat. "Mr Harris? Ms Potts wants to know if you finished the BetaSeal documents?" Peter smiled nervously as every eye in the room turned to look at him in curiosity.

He quickly passed him the slip Pepper gave him, in case people doubted he was actually an intern here and shifted on his feet feeling a bit overwhelmed by the attention.

"Yes, they are done." turned to grab a clipboard and passed it on to Peter to mumbled a quite thanks and rushed to give it to Pepper. He did receive a funny look when he handed it to her and hurriedly explain something about a hoverboard.

Once he was back there in the R&D floor he saw MrHarris help someone get up from the ground with a sigh and look of disappointment on his face with a tired look on the others.

"Weight distribution is still a problem, " he mumbled and gathered the board in his hand before turning it off.

"You could use the weight as the source of energy." The words tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them. Once again the attention was on him and he saw quite a lot of raised eyes as if asking him to continue.

"I mean, The balance distribution is important to stay on the hoverboard, but if the weight is absorbed by the particles and compressed in the general vertical direction, like in Mr Stark's thrusters, using plasma and kinetic energy then you won't have to rely on energy source and the actual weight the hoverboard lifts is minimal." Peter rubs his neck as he finishes and almost felt like digging a hole and burying himself in it when no one said anything.

When finally spoke Peter blushed a little. "Kid...How old are you?" He folded his arms and Peter stuttered a bit.

"I am... uh...15." He smiled a little when the older man looked at him with amazement and amusement alike.

"Well, that is a very good idea actually. You have an Internship here?" He motioned for Peter to sit and Peter nodded his head happily. The next events were not at all anticipated by the R&D department.

Tony Stark walked in, a small frown on his face which turned into a relieved look when he saw the kid.

"Peter! There you are." He put on a paparazzi smile as he looked at the team of head scientists. "Mr Stark!" Peter grinned at him but didn't stand, instead, rolled on his chair a little.

"I see you met the top scientists of stark industries." Tony shook hands with Mr Harris and then raised his hand towards the kid.

"This is Peter Parker. He is my personal inter." Tony proudly smiled at the kid, missing the astonished look on everyone's face. Tony continued, without looking at them and motioned Peter to get up.

"Come on, We have to work on the BB-8 prototype." Before dragging him towards the privet elevator, leaving behind a group off seriously impressed scientists. Once alone Peter smiled at himself thinking about the hoverboard when an amazing idea came to his mind. Once he was done with the robotics club competition, he had lots of work to do.

"So... How did you like your room? I helped Pepper design it." Mr Stark grinned at him proudly and Peter himself smiled back at him. " I can't thank you enough Mr Stark. It is so awesome, i am almost scared to touch half the stuff there." He admitted honestly but the smile never left his face.

"I am glad you like it, Pete." Tony ruffled his hair and smiled at him softly, a look Peter knew was only reserved for him, Pepper and Rhodes. They stepped out on the lab floor and Peter skipped towards Tony's lab, grinning as he skidded inside, almost bumping into Dum-e. The robot whirled around, beeping and chirping as he nuzzled into Peter making his giggle a little as he hit a ticklish spot. Tony smiled at him from his desk and rolled his sleeve up and wearing his face mask before setting the microfiber metal sheet on the table, picking up the laser cutter and beckoned Peter over.

"Here, wear your mask." sliding the protective gear towards him, Tony waited until he had it on and then calmly started teaching Peter how to start up the outer shell of BB-8's body.

Both mentor and protege engrossed in their work didn't even notice the time pass by until Peter's spider senses tingled softly and his hands reached up automatically, catching the ball thrown in his direction. Sam groaned and Clint snickered at his friend but Tony glared at them as he wiped the grease on his shirt and huffed under his breath.

"Don't look so annoyed Stark. Nat sent us here. She said if you and Peter are not upstairs, clean, in the next ten minutes then she is going to call Pepper on both off you." Clint smirked at them but in the back off his mind, he really had to swear to god Peter really looked like Tony's kid when Both off them froze at the mention of Pepper and quickly took off their masks and wiped their hands. It was really amazing how their actions and behaviour matched so much.

"We are having dinner at Peter's floor by the way." Sam grinned and slung his arm over Peter's shoulders who grinned at him. "Awesome!" He exclaimed, feeling really happy at this moment.

He liked being around them so much, It was all natural, being in their company. Peter loved that they wanted him to be a part of their family, even if he was a kid.


End file.
